legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around and playing with the infants) Jessica: Soooo cute! Kyle: Yep! Emily: I don't think I've ever had this much fun with these guys before! Jessica: Me neither! Jordan: *Smile* (The front door then opens as Giorno and his team enter and walk in) Jessica: Hey guys! Kyle: You guys wanna- Bruno: No. Fugo: We're working. (The four walk away to another part of the house) Kyle:..... Emily: What is up with them? Ruby: Hmm.... Hey Spot, can you handle things here? Spot: Oh sure Ruby. (Ruby goes and follows after the four. She then starts to hear their voices in another room) Fugo: *Voice* And just what are we gonna do Bucciarati? (Ruby leans against the wall next to the doorway as the four are seen sitting around a table) Fugo: In case you haven't realized, Atlas is a lost cause. Half of the informants we had there died in the attack. Ruby: *Whisper* Informants? Bruno: Still though, they gave us a lot. Fugo: If this is about that silly lamp Team RWBY was carrying around back there... Bruno: You know very well that's what this is about Fugo. Ruby: !! Giorno: I spoke with Mr. Pine about the object. He said it's very important to that universe. Fugo: Then why go after it? Taking it will only ensure more damage. Bruno: By taking it and hiding it outside that universe, the damage is all but null and void. Fugo: I know but still... Bruno: Trust me, we're doing the world a favor by hiding it. Giorno:.... Mista: Well still, we don't even know where they're keeping it. Giorno: Don't we have bigger things to worry about though? These monsters are a problem for all our homes. Bruno: Exactly. That's why I'm going to suggest we push the lamp plan aside for now. At least until we can figure this monster thing out. Ruby: *Thinking* How do they know about the relic?! Mista: So it's a no go? Bruno: For now. Consider it out the window. Mista: Right. Fugo: Focus on killing the monsters, got it. Bruno: *Nods* Now let's head back out. (The four get up and leave the room) Mista: You know, I wouldn't be opposed to visiting Sammy's again. Fugo: Yeah. I could definitely- (The four then notice Ruby against the wall) Ruby:..... All four:..... Mista: Well, we're caught. Fugo: Yep. Ruby: H-Hi guys. H-How's it- Mista: Ruby we know you were spying. Ruby: I-I didn't mean to. I was just coming to see if you guys were all right since you didn't wanna hang out. Fugo: We don't hang out Ruby. We made that clear. Ruby: O-Oh, well- Bruno: How much did you hear? Ruby:..... Bruno: How much? Did you hear? Ruby:..... Bruno:..... Ruby:....I'm getting my team. We're gonna discuss this. Bruno: Good. I'd rather not do something I'll regret later. Ruby: *Nods* Giorno:.... (Ruby and the other four walk off. It then cuts to Shade petting an Infant's head) Shade: *Smile* Heh. Cute little guy. Ghira: Nn... (Shade looks to find an Infant on Ghira's head nibbling on his ear) ???: *Cooing* Shade: Hm, got a friend there Ghira? Ghira: I... Would say that. (Another infant climbs up Ghira's head and sniffs his flower) Shade: *Snickers* Ghira: Shut up. Shade: What, it's cute! Ghira: *Moans*..... (Ruby then walks out with Bruno and the others) Ruby: Guys? Spot: Oh hey Ruby! Ruby: Can.. You get Yang and the others? Shade: Why what's up? Ruby: We... Gotta talk. Bruno:.... Shade: Umm, okay? Ghira: Get off kids, I gotta go do something. ???: Okay. (The two infants jump from Ghira's head as they all walk off) Jessica: Hm. Miles: What's that all about? Emily: Let's just leave it be. Maybe it's private. Miles: Yeah. (Later on, Team RWBY is seen sitting down with Bruno and his team) Bruno: I appreciate you all joining us here. Yang: What's this about? Bruno: We've got a little situation. Something I want to squish before it gets worse. Weiss: What is it? Bruno: It's- Fugo: Your little friend Ruby here was spying on us. (Everyone looks at Ruby) Ruby:.... Spot: Huh? Ruby: I didn't mean to! I was just checking on them, wanting to see if they were okay and I heard them say some things! Ghira: What kind of things? Shade: Were they bad things? Ruby: They were....They were uhhh.... Spot: You guys aren't traitors are you? Bruno: No. Mista: Not in the least. Spot: Then what is- Ruby: They know about the relic. Bruno:.... Shade:...What? Ruby:..... Weiss: What do you mean they know about the relic? Bruno: Just what she said. (The group looks at the four) Bruno: We've seen you carrying that lamp around a few times. Seems important. Mista: We can assure you we didn't have any ill intent involving it. Yang: Then why are you worried about it? Bruno: We wanted to try and hide it somewhere safe. Blake B: Somewhere safe?? Fugo: You guys are aware that if this "Relic" is something as important as it's being made out to be, keeping it on you at all times is gonna put it in a bad spot. Mista: Yeah. What if these Targhul guys catch you while you're carrying it and take it for themselves? Weiss: We have it handled thank you. Giorno: For how long though? Ruby: Sorry guys but we need to keep holding on to the relics. We need them in order to find a way to stop Salem. Bruno: And we understand that. Mista: That's why we decided against the original plan to take it and hide it. We saw the bigger threat. Yang: You were gonna take it?? Mista: Not for any bad reason! Fugo: Calm down guys. Bruno: Look, thing is is that we've got bigger fish to fry. The relic is of no more importance to us. Ruby:.... Giorno: Wait, you mentioned Salem right? Ruby: Yes. Bruno: What is it Giorno? Giorno: I may just be worrying a bit, but you don't think it's a possibility that she's made contact with these monsters by now? Weiss: Huh? Fugo: Hmm, that is a possibility. Yang: Made contact with the Grimm Targhul? Shade: That... Would not be good. Ghira: I doubt Grimoire would go with Salem though. Spot: Yeah. He seems hellbent on taking down Blake himself. Weiss: Still... The idea of Salem and Grimoire making an alliance… That's a scary thought. Bruno: I don't think that should be what you worry about. Weiss: Hm? Bruno: You mentioned that Blake is Alkorin's son correct? Yang: Yeah? Bruno: And didn't you also say Salem worked with Alkorin? Yang: Yes. Bruno: Then hypothetically speaking, if they don't team up, they could just tell Salem and her people that Blake is Alkorin's son. Mista: Then he'd be in for trouble. Shade:.... Spot: Holy crap... Ghira: He's not wrong. Grimoire may be willing to give that much info out. Blake B: Yeah... Bruno: See what we mean? Ruby: Still, I don't they'd try anything to hurt him. Not while Grimoire's active. Giorno: But what about when he's gone? Ruby:.... Giorno: Exactly. Shade: W-Well come on guys, let's not worry about that right now. Spot: Yeah! This is our break, let's not end the good feelings with this! Bruno: Right. We didn't intend to intrude on your time as a team. Ruby: Guys again... I'm sorry I spied on you. I really didn't mean. I just.. Hope we can still be friends. Fugo:.... Bruno:.... Giorno:....We forgive you Miss Rose. Bruno: As long as you don't think ill of us, then we won't think ill of you. Ruby: I don't think ill at all. You guys came from the right place. Mista: Thank you Ruby. I'm glad you guys understand. Yang: You know I'll admit I wasn't sure about you guys at first, but you're pretty cool. Giorno: You're not so bad yourselves. Yang: *Smile* Bruno: Well, we'll head back out to the city. Ruby: You guys sure you don't wanna live here yet? Mista: We've got our....own place to stay at. Fugo: Yeah. Ruby: Oh okay. Bruno: See you all around. Weiss: Right. Yang: See ya! (Bruno and the others get up and head to leave the house) Ruby:.... Yang: They're a bit odd, but overall they seem nice. Blake B: Doesn't seem like they have any bad intentions. Spot: Yeah! ???: Umm, excuse me? (The group looks to find a group of infants in the doorway) ???: Are you gonna come play now? Spot: Oh! Shade: Hey kids! Ruby: Just give us a second! ???: Okay! (The infants crawl away) Ghira: *Sigh* Blake B: It's okay Ghira. Ghira: They keep nibbling my ears though... Blake B: But they're not hurting you are they? Ghira: *Moans* Yang: Come on guys! Spot: Babies! (The group gets up and leaves to play, happy that they've resolved the problem with Bruno and his team) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales